Setlists
The following page contains various setlists from Wiggles concerts. December 10, 1996 - Seymour Centre, Sydney #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) #Vini Vini #Wags the Dog #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Wake Up Jeff! #Nya Nya Nya #Five Little Joeys #Baby Baluga #Let's Have a Dance with Henry #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Get Ready To Wiggle #Nya Nya Nya (reprise) Trivia *This concert was released on video under the title Wiggledance!. It was the first full-length Wiggles concert video, though live clips had previously been released on ABC For Kids: Live In Concert and Wake Up Jeff!. December 7, 1998 - Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney #Officer Beaple's Dance #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Magic Club Music (Wags' Tap Dance) #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) December 23, 2002 - Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Here Come The Wiggles # Hoop Dee Doo # Taba Naba # Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes # Wiggly Party # Another Cuppa # Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Marie's Wedding # Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Butterflies Flit # I'm a Cow # Cocky Want A Cracker # Curoo Curoo # The Monkey Dance # Move Like an Emu # Wobbly Camel # Do The Owl # Hot Potato # The Wiggle Owl Medley December 19, 2003 - Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop Dee Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down The Sandhills #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Butterflies Flit #Where's Jeff? #Play Your Guitar With Murray #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Central Park, New York #Here Come The Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #Hot Potato #Wiggly Christmas Medley December 20, 2004 - Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # The Monkey Dance # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Move Your Arms Like Henry # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Mop Mop # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Hoop Dee Doo # Where's Jeff? # Play Your Guitar With Murray # Rolling Down The Sandhills # Running Up The Sandhills # Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) # Another Cuppa # Curoo Curoo # Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Rockin' Santa! # Great Big Man In Red # Eagle Rock # Hot Potato # The Wiggle Owl Medley December 17, 2005 - Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Here Comes a Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Here Come The Reindeer #Great Big Man In Red #Dorothy's Dance Party #Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Music Box Dancer #The Monkey Dance #Brown Girl In The Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around The World #Wiggle Bay (song) #Swim Like A Fish #Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) #Play Your Guitar With Murray #Sydney Barcarolle #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Hot Potato #Wiggly Medley Category:Wiggly Topics